This invention relates to transport bags and cases for sports equipment such as golf clubs and the like. More particularly, it relates to transport cases which are sufficiently light and compact to use as club carrying bags on a golf course during play and sufficiently rigid and secure to use as shipping containers which protect the equipment contained therein during shipment as baggage, freight or the like.
Golfers who prefer to use their own personal clubs when playing courses remote from the golfer""s residence face the problem of transporting their golf clubs and paraphernalia from home to golf course without loss or damage to the golf clubs. Various transport cases for golf clubs are widely used. However, most are large and cumbersome and present difficulties in shipment, particularly when shipped as baggage on commercial airlines.
When used to ship golf clubs as baggage or freight, the trans-shipment case must be sufficiently rigid to prevent damage to the clubs and the container closure must be sufficiently secure to prevent pilfering of the equipment contained therein. Conventional trans-shipment cases used for this purpose are much too heavy and bulky to carry around a golf course, so the golfer must also ship a club carrying bag for use on the course. Accordingly, most hard-sided trans-shipment cases are designed to accommodate a carrying bag as well as the golf clubs, making the trans-shipment case even larger, heavier and bulkier.
Some golfers forego the security of a hard-sided trans-shipment case and use a soft-sided bag, such as a canvas bag or the like, to contain the carry bag and clubs during shipment. Such soft-sided bags, however, offer little protection against handling damage and no protection against pilfering. Accordingly, a transport case which provides protection and security during shipment and which is sufficiently light and compact to use during course play would be highly desireable.
In accordance with the present invention, a transport case for golf clubs is provided which is sufficiently rigid and secure to use as a trans-shipment case. The case is sufficiently large to contain a full set of golf clubs and provided with a tamper-proof closure which is locked in place to prevent unauthorized entry into or removal of anything from the interior of the case. The transport case of the invention, however, is sufficiently light and compact to be used as a carry bag during play and may employ removeable feet which assist in holding the case upright or a removeable collapsible stand which supports the case in the conventional tilted position. Detachable wheels may also be provided which permit the case to be dragged in the manner of conventional trolley luggage. The feet, wheels, support stand, etc., are all removeably attached to the case so that they may be conveniently removed from the case and stored in pockets or compartments inside or carried on the case during shipment. The case of the invention therefore provides the strength and security of a hard-sided trans-shipment case and the lightweight compactness and convenience of a carry bag in a single unit which may be used for both shipping and play. Other features and advantages of the invention will become more readily understood from the following detailed description taken in connection with the appended claims and attached drawing in which: